


闲杂琐碎

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), 性向认知, 性启蒙, 校园, 没有大纲写到哪是哪, 随便写的, 青春期问题
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 写满三千字就发上来，并不知道剧情，并不知道会不会坑希望我能写完，希望他们能真的在故事里动起来如果真的写完，删改一番后再发到其他平台
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 帮忙

是费里西安诺。隔壁班的费里西安诺，作品被选上了杂志最近风头很足的费里西安诺。

基尔伯特很喜欢他，跟路德维希提过好几次，他们参加同一个地下诗会，路德维希上周才提交的申请，所以他和费里西安诺完全不熟。

路德维希刚刚解决完小便拉上裤拉链，费里西安诺就被一大堆人推搡着退到厕所里。这一大堆人其实只有两三个，只是体型视觉拉伸成了一堆人，其中一个火气很大，另外两个更像保镖，正好把入口堵得半严不严。路德维希假装自己的拉链很难拉。

其实路德维希并不热衷于参与其他人的事，只是那几个人吵架声音太大，路德维希大概明白费里西安诺被霸凌的原因后，又忍不住自己的脾气想插一手。基尔伯特的兄弟圈里有几个双性恋、一些异性恋，还有跨性别者的存在，为此路德维希尤为不屑他人对性向的攻击。当初他们俩刚从德国飞到这边留学，多亏那群朋友帮贝什米特兄弟伙度过各类生活上的不适应。

所以路德维希朝那一侧偷瞥了几眼，很犹豫到底该讲些什么制止这一切，他焦急地频频去看愈演愈烈的现场，费里西安诺个子不算小，他像发现了路德维希的关注了一样，陡然撞上路德维希的目光。德国人本想后缩避开对方的视线，结果费里西安诺像竭力蹦跳着去够断了线的风筝的小孩，执着地盯住路德维希。路德维希一下被刺中了，感觉浑身都在痛，他要是此刻转身走掉，一定会不安会酸痛。

路德维希冲上前，拍了拍为首的人的肩膀，对他说：我是学生会副主席（对方颇气恼，路德维希几下动作将人固定住动不了）如果你们再继续下去我会考虑上报。（路德维希望着对方沉默了一会）呃，很抱歉，但是我昨天看到你女朋友跟亚历克斯一起散步……

对方瞪了他一眼挣脱开来，回身给费里西安诺几个眼神、手势威胁，恶狠狠地指着路德维希，警告他上报就完蛋了。

路德维希目送对方走开，所幸对方并没有真的要教训人的想法，被威胁一下就走开了。他转头见费里西安诺还站在原地，紧捏成拳的手在发抖。路德维希走近些，瞥见池子里被掰裂的几支画笔、几管颜料和几张被完全浸湿的纸，路德维希在原地观察了一会，问：“你没事吧？”音调发颤的话一出口，他才发现自己也在抖，结果只听到费里西安诺深呼吸了几下。

“要不要找几个人帮忙把东西捡起来？”路德维希试探道，“很贵的吧。”费里西安诺只有沉默和颤抖，路德维希皱皱眉，有点烦躁，他大了点声音说：“还有七分钟就下午休了，准备上课去吧同学。”

结果费里西安诺背对他抹了把脸，小跑去按冲水，路德维希盯着向下水道冲刺的水流，听到对方说了声谢谢。

*

学校操场划分了一半给橄榄球一半给足球，每两小时换一次场，路德维希和费里西安诺正好分属不同的时段。通常他只能看到费里西安诺离场时满头是汗大笑的样子，和同场队友勾肩搭背，兴致颇高地同几个女生聊天。所以路德维希中午听到别人骂他是同性恋时，他不止一点点惊讶。

路德维希踩着点从图书馆出来，跑到更衣室换上球衣去操场，刚退场的一路人从他旁边吵闹地晃过去，冒着热气和汗臭味，正笑得开朗的费里西安诺在看到路德维希后视线便一直钉在对方身上。路德维希莫名其妙地看了他一眼，费里西安诺把视线移开了。

第二天他在新闻社的例会上看到了费里西安诺。本田菊解释道是他把人拉进来的，准备跟你商量的，但基尔伯特说直接拉进来就可以了。会毕后费里西安诺凑过来问组长，我们联系需要互存一下电话的吧？路德维希硬着头皮点了头。费里西安诺蹭在路德维希身后走，跟着人到图书馆门口，路德维希忍不住回头忘了对方一眼，忍无可忍地说：“你干嘛跟着我？”

意大利人耸耸肩，说：“我怕被人找麻烦。这么多回只有你帮我……我想谢谢你。”路德维希见他语无伦次起来，叹了口气，说你也不必时时刻刻跟着我。不习惯去图书馆就别去了，赶紧回去。

费里西安诺最后还是坐在旁边，有模有样地翻开书看起来。路德维希瞥了眼，满页的插图，正想同他搭话，费里西安诺适时地抬头看他。德国人愣了下，拿起水杯喝了口水，又去研究自己的东西。

当费里西安诺把一直写写画画的素描本关上时，也到了路德维希离开的时间。他示意对方离开，费里西安诺东西少，几下收拾完，一个跨步站到他旁边，望了望，脱口而出：“你在看德文。”路德维希点点头，“但你的英语很好。”费里西安诺像在自言自语。

“你想考回去吗？”费里西安诺问他。路德维希摇头，反问他，费里西安诺盯着他看了好一会，说：考到哪里都不会安稳，在哪里都一样吧？

费里西安诺踩着每一件被路灯打倒在地上的阴影，有的影子间离得远，他一跳一跳，跟着路德维希走了五分钟才大梦初醒似的大声问：路德你往哪回去？？

路德维希忍不住笑，特别想骂一句你是不是有问题，不过意外的，费里西安诺和他同一个方向走，连车都可以混上，怎么会有这种事？为什么他们从来没有遇到过？

也不算。路德维希每天都比平常学生晚一点回家，没遇过也是正常。基尔伯特也经常在他耳边念叨费里西安诺，常跟他说他在小区湖边遇到对方还会闲聊上几句。路德维希发了愣，问：你是不是在A小区住？费里西安诺点点头。

他和费里西安诺离得这么近为什么就没一次交集。路德维希还在惊讶，费里西安诺没管他，自顾自地说：“我很早前就知道你了。基尔伯特老是跟我提起你，但你有些优秀得超出常人了（他边说边比划）。没有几个人敢往你身上凑。”

“为什么？”路德维希脱口而出。

“没有为什么，”费里西安诺跳累了，一步快一步慢地在路德维希身旁晃悠，“他们说你很严肃、变化无常，有时通人情有时特别冷淡。成绩好打球也不错，身材也练得很好。他们还打赌猜你一周去几次健身房，”费里西安诺笑着看他，撞撞路德维希的手臂，“你一周去几次健身房？”

路德维希在心底嗤了一声，觉得无聊，但看到费里西安诺开玩笑似的语调和带笑的眼睛，老实地回答：“至少四次吧。”得到回答的费里西安诺没有回话，盯着他看了一会，又专心走自己的路去了。路德维希习惯了一个人走在街上，人流和车流在他身边像光一样匆匆而过，他时常想到杂志上被拍成一个个模糊光圈和只剩下光移动轨迹的街景，想象自己在这样的空间里穿梭，一切都像静止的，只有他一个人走。

只是现在旁边多了费里西安诺，费里西安诺轻松地哼歌，唱的是不同的旋律，从一首流行的副歌卡住后立马接上另一首歌，原本路德维希把周遭的声音都当做是静止空间的一部分。但因为费里西安诺的歌声打破了这一切，平衡被打碎，很多声音泄进路德维希的个人空间，有鸣笛、车轮行驶马达发动的声响，巨幕广告放的歌，行人的谈话声。周遭的一切浮动起来，变成流动的、不停改变的固定画面。

路德维希看了眼费里西安诺，有好些问题想问，又止住了话题。走到车站时路德维希伸手拽住了对方的胳膊，费里西安诺疑惑地望过来，然后笑了，说：我还没蠢到会走过站吧，路德？路德维希像被刺到了一样放开了手，觉得尴尬。他想把手插进口袋，又迅速抽出来，显得过分不自在。费里西安诺从鼻子里哼笑一声，抿嘴不想表现得太嘲讽，但德国人的尴尬持续得也太久了，久到让费里西安诺情不自禁地说：“你一点也不像别人说的那样。我从没想过你会这样、这么容易害羞。”说完他笑了两声，路德维希已经足够恼羞成怒了，但他也憋不住笑，那些躁动的、即将发怒的东西从他的牙缝间钻出去，泄走了。

他们聊了不少，费里西安诺很擅长找话题，路德维希私底下话一点也不少。尤其是费里西安诺一来就跟他说足球，先是吹捧了一番对方的技术，又探讨了几下自己怎么也踢不好的动作，然后话题转到最近欧洲的球赛上，时间从近往远推，下车时他们刚刚提起世界杯。路德维希说得很有兴头，不自觉抓住费里西安诺的手腕示意对方要下车了，费里西安诺一顿，跟着站起来。

车稍一颠簸，费里西安诺就捏住对方手臂的衣服，路德维希毫不在意这点，费里西安诺边听边攥得更紧了些。


	2. 只是认识

晚饭时路德维希跟基尔伯特提起自己和费里西安诺一起回来的。对方瞪大眼睛沉默了一会说：“不对啊，小意一直是专车接送上下学的。他家在别墅区那边，有点远。”路德维希一听也愣了，嚼了两下嘴里干巴巴的面包，糖霜过多了他其实不太爱吃。等他把嘴里的咽下肚后，斟酌着开口问：“他…费里西安诺是不是老是被欺负？”

基尔伯特耸耸肩，说我也不知道，我跟他差个年级，只听到有人好像会找他麻烦。但都没闹大，本身瓦尔加斯家挺有钱。我想可能没多少人敢惹他吧。

“保镖呢？”

基尔伯特白了人一眼：“你当是领导来上学？……不过一开始确实有过，他自己讲太显眼了就取消了。”基尔伯特把烘干的衣服一一收好，语调变了个味：“你怎么突然和费里西安诺一起回来了？这么久了跟你说好几遍你都没想认识他一下。他是不是人特可爱？”路德维希把最后一点面包塞完，跟着叠衣服，颇无语地说我在厕所里帮了他一把。

“帮什么？”

“帮他别被人霸凌！”路德维希不自在地大吼起来。虽然基尔伯特知道费里西安诺的事情，但路德维希不喜欢这样调笑的语气，仿佛费里西安诺所遭遇的事情不算什么。怎么会不算什么？基尔伯特还因朋友的性向同人打过架，一想到这路德维希有点难克制自己的脾气，费里西安诺在这样的语境下显得可怜。路德维希不喜欢弱者。

基尔伯特显然也被震到，嘟囔一句怎么还吼起来了，转身回房前飘来一句：明天诗会你来吧，一天不去图书馆不会拉低你的成绩的。路德维希感到一切都在变糟，连衣服角对不齐也想发怒。晚上他趴在电脑前终于把自己的活动申请填完发送成功，接连一天的琐事让人困得倒床就睡。

*

第二天刚到校的路德维希确实看到费里西安诺从一辆擦得犹如崭新的车上下来，然后又一个费里西安诺从另一侧的车门下来，路德维希观察得脚步变慢，这才看出来哪个是他哪个不是。费里西安诺恰巧看到他，憋了股劲跑向他，调整到同一步速。

意大利人主动解释说：“那是我哥。我们不是双胞胎，但很像。不像你和基尔伯特，除了口音和身高都不太像兄弟。”他转身同对方挥挥手，“他叫罗维诺。今天的诗会你去不去？基尔伯特说你去。你去的话我就不跟你一路回去了。”

路德维希一愣，对诗会的印象近乎为零，但捕捉到话里的情绪又下意识应下，他顿了会说，你是不是从不坐公交回去？费里西安诺点头，坦白道，有时候那群疯子会在放学路上堵我。路德维希捏紧了拳头，结果对方拿手肘撞了撞他，费里西安诺比他矮上一些，老是撞到他的腰，说：“不要因为这个讨厌我，我可以尽力满足你的要求。我真的很想谢谢你，但我不知道怎么做。”

路德维希正想拒绝对方过于热情的谢辞，接着他伸手挡了把费里西安诺，对方转头看他，他说：你教室在楼上，午休一起走。手机联系。

坐在教室里翻出教材的路德维希为自己突然产生的、对费里西安诺这件事的责任心感到奇怪，他不算是充满正义感的人，但费里西安诺总是表现得没法让人拒绝。既然基尔伯特都没法拒绝他，自己这种做法也算不得过分，他想。

中午他在一楼等到和本田菊一起走出来的费里西安诺。路德维希在早上的演讲课表现得不错，英文课上却被语法弄得焦头烂额，看到这一幕又有点想笑，外国人都爱和外国人凑一块玩，是这样吧。

但是路德维希很清楚，费里西安诺的人缘很好，好到路德维希起先听到对方的名字听到耳朵出茧。只是从来没人说过瓦尔加斯喜欢男生，那群人又怎么发现的，既然讨厌他为什么学校里一点风声也没？

一放学路德维希就看到费里西安诺的身影在班外徘徊，费里西安诺进来时人走掉大半，路德维希则在思考晚上是去诗会还是先踢会儿球。然后费里西安诺直接问他：你要不要跟我们一起踢球？

他们平常交替场的两支队伍成员固定，没太多交集，虽然都没凑够国际标准22人，但队友晚上的活动安排各不相同，甚至连11人都凑不来。路德维希加入另一队，完全不必担心没有自己的位置。但他仍然纠结了一会，费里西安诺握住他的手说：有诗会的当天我们就去早的那一场打，你邀请我入队、我邀请你入队。很公平吧？

路德维希的立场立即被动起来，他点点头，跟在意大利人身后一前一后地进更衣室。另一队人对路德维希还算得上友好，起码不会因为过于生疏而陷入尴尬。

费里西安诺换衣服时有人笑他你怎么重新训练这么久还有小肚子，前者拎起水瓶作势要打人，对方又加一嘴：“你看看路德维希这一身肌肉，你也太敢随便邀请新队友了。如果他一上场就当对手能把你撞飞。”

费里西安诺听后，转脸对话题的主人公笑了起来，边笑边拍德国人结实的肱二头肌，回到：他是我拉进来的必须跟我同一战线才对！

球场上的费里西安诺和路德维希一点不饶人，三场下来身上多少有些蹭伤，费里西安诺猛吞了口水，路德维希在他继续下一口前拉住对方手腕，要他小口小口喝。费里西安诺噘噘嘴，他浑身热得像火烤，喉咙干渴仿佛在荒漠里步行了三小时，同时伴有粘腻的不适。

他大喘着气，试图挣脱德国人捏住自己的手，扯了几下没法了，路德维希只好近距离地看着费里西安诺在他身侧直直粗喘。费里西安诺另只手抗议似的锤了下他的肩，他太久没规律运动了，体力跟不上头还有些发昏。路德维希比他体面多了，只是胸膛上下起伏得明显。

费里西安诺极力把注意力吸在水瓶上，他还不太能见得路德维希练得比常人更明显的胸肌在自己眼前大幅度运动。怪不得有什么大众情人校园明星，费里西安诺暗自嘀咕，身材好脸长得好还有资本力量做靠背，不注意到都难。

费里西安诺掀起衣角擦了把脸上的汗，家里人常常批评这个动作不体面，从不让他做。但这里可谁都没有，他又故意掀了一回，把新冒出的汗擦掉。其实他只是好玩，老看到别人这么做，意大利的长辈总是不允许他把衣服撩起来，所以到高中他每次踢完球都要这么干。

路德维希迫不及待想回家冲澡，费里西安诺又提议你坐我的车回去吧。路德维希皱眉，认为对方有些过于介入自己生活了，费里西安诺倒是很开朗：那么近为什么不可以？我和基尔伯特也认识，你紧张什么？

在车上费里西安诺聊了会诗会，他说他没参加几次，路德维希看出他其实不太想继续谈，但费里西安诺仍然讲了很久。他还说很多人来诗会都是为了交朋友和学习，还有人是来炫耀自己的拉丁文水平：“我真搞不懂他们，只是为了让人知道他的拉丁文学得有多好！至于他的诗怎么样，毕竟没什么人听得懂。”

结束了浮夸语气的不满，费里西安诺瞥了一眼路德维希，下主意对人喊：“你下一次、不、哪一次都行，你也写一篇拉丁文的诗给他们瞧瞧！你别躲，我知道你上学期的拉丁文绩点是4！我从小就被迫学也拿不到你那么高。写一篇来搓搓他们的傲气，比比谁更厉害，就当是为了我也行！”

费里西安诺把自己说激动了，语速越来越快，发射钢炮一样说完这段话后才发觉两个人距离缩得有些太近，路德维希愣住，然后无奈地笑了几声，双手抱臂，给费里西安诺一个“我当然能行”的得意脸，与对方对视两秒后同时笑开。

费里西安诺和路德维希笑过后手臂完全贴在一块，或者说是汗与汗相贴，意大利人泛起怪异感，不自然地往旁侧挪了挪，路德维希敏感地问他：“我身上汗味很重？”费里西安诺憋不住笑，边笑边摇头，不知怎么的感到尴尬，故意往路德维希一侧蹭了几寸。

到家时路德维希浑身轻松，除了身上几个小伤口有些不适，他真诚地为交到费里西安诺这个朋友感到高兴。费里西安诺是个有趣又简单的人，没有路德维希厌恶的一切虚与委蛇和拐弯抹角，就算他在生活的细节里时时表现得很蠢，但费里西安诺的蠢使他快活且表里如一，这是费里西安诺特有的生活方式之一。

诗会他和基尔伯特一块出发，基尔伯特带了本厚厚的册子，里面记满了他的灵魂和生活的热情，虽然基尔伯特说可以随便翻看，但路德维希从没翻过。小时候那里面的句段他全看不懂，长大了他对于自己哥哥的形象已有雏形，无需再通过那些隐私的词句来加深了解。

路德维希常被视作没有什么写作天赋和浪漫因子的那一类人，因为——啊因为——德国人都这样。路德维希不喜欢被如此简单地套入这个概念里，他喜欢看些文学，当爱被抹杀或否定时落泪，角色命运的交响曲响起时血液沸腾、不懈思考。当然他骨子里讲究逻辑性，注重剧情的连贯和角色的立体统一，渐渐地同流行读物分流，路德维希时常把看过的科学理论知识与文学相联系，这使他浪漫地相信这个世界与文学有相通之处，看待人时既复杂又简单，相处过程中老是掉落自己的真心实意。

因此他给几家报社和网站投稿时，总会有几篇有幸被选上。他既冷静而条理清晰的逻辑同他对世界强烈的爱揉在一块，使他的演讲稿常被老师表扬。路德维希当然写诗，并且渴望交流，但又有些害羞和惧怕，在这方面他难以接受批评。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 挖一些坑，自己可能也不会填，哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 不知道写什么了，走一步是一步吧😣
> 
> 8.19改了一点点用词


	3. 活动

费里西安诺洗完澡没一会就到场了，头发没完全吹干。小时候他极不喜欢吹头发，早早地洗完澡后迎着风站在阳台，大有自己可以掌握命运和世界的满足。费里西安诺带了些自己并不满意的诗篇来，一来是上回直白表露情绪的诗被捉到同性恋的影子、而直接冲下了下水道，二来他并不认为有谁会认真看他的东西。

实际上因为在意大利的家族庞大，他从小接受了不少贵族教育。这些印记刻在他身上，让他的文字和普通日常脱轨，充满了传统的、刻板的模板样式，这也是费里西安诺性格里难以抹除的东西。他太善于借助童年教育中的那一套，来规范自己的行为指导自己的精神，所以费里西安诺逃到美国。为了不再躲在那个躯壳里，他极力地做些以往被禁止的行为，来证实他确实是他自己，不是谁的翻版不是什么的模型。

基尔伯特对他很热情，自从他第一次见到自己写生时，基尔伯特就对他展露了过盛的兴趣与热情，时时令费里西安诺不知所措。路德维希进来时表情不算好，皱着眉环视了一圈，灯光其实远远不够人进行深层次阅读与探讨作业，但只是看点诗还是可行的。他跟在自己哥哥身后，身高在同龄人中是中上水平，费里西安诺知道他还要长高，和基尔伯特一样，会长得很高。

爱写诗的人表面看起来可能大相径庭，譬如旁桌一位极具激情的男生正在毫不避讳地念自己的“金句”，并对同桌的女生细细解析其中奥义。路德维希眉头皱得更深，小小空间内酒精与香烟的味道在空气中流窜，他不喜欢。

基尔伯特主动同费里西安诺打招呼，凑到这一桌拉开高脚椅坐下，路德维希跟着他这么做。意大利人问他你觉得怎么样？

路德维希摇摇头，他不知道怎么形容。空气里似乎同时夹杂了生与死的气息，激烈的热烈的情绪与忧郁的沮丧的灵感紧紧纠缠，每个人的内心都极度渴望被理解，尽管有的人直白有的人冷眼斜睨，但都期待着谁来拯救自己。这里极度混乱，不、不是表面的混乱，所有人讲话都不大声、举止有礼，但这里的灵魂太混乱太浮躁。

费里西安诺看了一眼正在自己的笔记里寻找什么的基尔伯特，凑到路德维希跟前去，后者不自觉也压低身子去听，费里西安诺用很轻很轻的声音对他说：“你不喜欢对不对？没有人在意你是什么，大家都只在乎他们自己。”句末他笑了一声，路德维希嗅到对方随吐字呼出的酒味，但酒味很淡，扑在他脸上也不觉得难受。

“只要你有胆量去亮出自己的作品，他们便会纷纷来瞥一眼然后推举你上这次的青年报。”费里西安诺顿了顿，距离过近到路德维希听到对方吞口水的声响：他们太需要谁来领导了，但他们对其他人的心灵一点都不感兴趣。你只要救了他们，他们就要崇拜你。

路德维希紧皱着眉，脱口而出：那你呢？

费里西安诺望着他笑，小口地嘬酒，路德维希觉得荒唐。路德维希好像自己被下了圈套，他不自然地对费里西安诺说，我能看下你写的吗？费里西安诺紧张地吸了把鼻子，把纸推过去就转了个身，仿佛在等待审判。

费里西安诺嘟哝着：“全是我乱写的”，过了一会又补上一句，“我带了最烂的过来。”好一会儿，他没等到对方的反应，刚转回去，路德维希就抬眼同人对视，德国人局促地一笑，费里西安诺立马喊道：你来看我的笑话的对不对！

但他好像是知道路德维希能看出来点什么，所以他的手都扒在路德维希一侧手臂上，轻轻地晃他，边喊边咧嘴笑。实话实说，路德维希可什么都没看出来，但费里西安诺这一嗓子倒招了不少视线，然后议论声一下子比方才多了几倍，就在那一瞬间，费里西安诺有什么情绪被锁住了，就像这几首诗一样，被锁住了。

他问费里西安诺，为什么不写你要写的东西？费里西安诺终于把酒给嘬干，没有回应，路德维希又说：“你不知道你在写什么。”费里西安诺捕捉到涌动的喜悦，他的情绪全都上脸，不好意思地把双手撑在凳子上，转头对路德维希笑。

当晚他们没头没尾地聊了一些，后来主要在聊基尔伯特的大作，听基尔伯特对自己诗词文段中的意象进行可怕的阐释。费里西安诺的酒劲渐渐上来，半倚在路德维希身侧，路德维希其实也听不进去自己哥哥的大话，但费里西安诺同他靠在一块，能令他暂且从混乱的空气里沉静下来。最后他困得不行，得亏于费里西安诺的依靠。

临别时费里西安诺对他说谢谢，然后才是晚安。他们来了个友谊的拥抱，费里西安诺出其不意地吻在他脸颊，送给路德维希一个送别吻。基尔伯特为这个突然出现的吻大喊大叫。

过后几天他和费里西安诺交集也不算多，费里西安诺倒是对他黏人了不少，什么事都要找他帮帮忙。路德维希很想吼回去你就不能自己想想办法！？但费里西安诺仍然装作什么事都没有一样贴上来，让路德维希完全没办法。

周六时他提早去了申请的志愿者活动现场，大约半小时后队伍里出现了费里西安诺的身影。得益于学校的宣传，志愿者中不少都是熟面孔，但这不代表费里西安诺的到场很正常——因为他、他，他连自己鞋带都系不好，怎么来当事又多又出苦力的志愿者！

不一会，费里西安诺就看到了排在前面几位的路德维希，他朝对方挥挥手，路德维希转回去装不认识，结果费里西安诺一步步地换位置蹭到他身后。路德维希无声地叹气。他偏过头问：“你怎么也在？”

“为了躲补习，”费里西安诺大大方方地说，“今天上午有数理课，下午还有拉丁文家教。全是我讨厌的，幸好有这个活动。”路德维希顿时无语，正想对人说教一番做志愿者的好处，又想到自己参加的初衷是为了毕业时好看的履历，也闭了嘴。

活动规模不大不小，只是地方举办的小型马拉松活动，需要做的事情不算多，帮忙分配物资，维持公众秩序和观察选手状态，连志愿活动培训都不到一小时。志愿者中以大学生占多数，较专业的知识都划给穿着其他颜色的医学专业学生。路德维希和费里西安诺同组，跟着同组的几人，背着装好紧急物品的背包到达指定地点。

他们在全程的中段，活动刚开始一个小时内都没有选手的身影，费里西安诺在他旁边不断地闹，同组的其他人有的觉得他可爱，主动攀谈起来。

“你敢不敢去参加？我再练个一年或许我也去试试，现在体能撑不下来。”同组的男生问费里西安诺。费里西安诺摇摇头，说除了足球、棒球和排球以外的运动我都持拒绝态度。男生夸张地挑挑眉，笑着伸出手：“噢、你好，我是约书亚。你是留学生？”

“费里西安诺。”他礼貌地同人握了两下，仰头后看了一眼路德维希，接到：“他是路德维希。我是意大利人，他来自德国。”

“你是我认识的第一个意大利人。”约书亚觉得神奇一样凑到他旁边来，费里西安诺耸肩一笑。当第一个接近他们视野的参赛者稳步跑来，他们全都兴奋地欢呼着，过路的行人和专程来围观的市民也激动地大叫，口哨声起伏，大家纷纷转身去维持秩序，防止推搡、踩踏和行人挤散警戒带的情况发生。

路德维希在这种场合有些严肃过头。他越想调整好秩序，别人越瞧他那紧皱的眉头和生硬的语气越不爽，费里西安诺出声安抚了好几下，声音没德国人的大，但效果却好很多。费里西安诺往人群里跑了一小段，边聊天边拨开几个打闹的小孩，各塞了颗糖才回来。

费里西安诺边走边跟路德维希抱怨：“那糖都是我今天带出来给自己吃的，也不知道他们会不会直接扔掉。”路德维希小声给他道谢，费里西安诺仰头瞪大了双眼，好像这是什么特别难得的事情，路德维希被他看得烦了，回避了对方的眼神。

费里西安诺说：“我来美国前家里经常举办各种活动，公益活动也去过不少。虽然我一向是浑水摸鱼过去的，但也能为我提供点经验。”

“你家里……？”路德维希皱皱眉。

“嗯。”费里西安诺淡淡地应了一声，“我家里很有钱（路德维希腹诽你好敢讲）。之前那群人——就是你上次碰到的那事——他们专门飞过来帮我处理了。所以大家都不知道我是……。”

“他们知道的啊。”路德维希下意识说，然后立马禁了声。虽然路德维希对这方面的事情了解甚少，当然他对性少数者不持偏见。整个小学时光里，隔壁的一对女同情侣十分照顾小路德维希。当时家里父母生意刚稳定没一会，对于刚降生了小孩的家里来讲事务仍然过多，经常没时间管他。有时候亲戚表兄会接连来帮忙照看，路德维希由此和表兄们关系亲近不少。但更多时候隔壁的阿姨会过来帮忙，甚至直接把他接到家里一块吃饭。在路德维希眼里，女人和女人在一起的氛围也当然可以同女人和男人一样，她们给了作为外人的路德维希很多关爱和耐心。

直到他某次撞见碧塔阿姨被她的妈妈连拖带拽着出了门，路德维希刚在花园里埋好种子，跑回客厅想炫耀一番时碰见这一幕。就在他闯入的一瞬间，某种微妙的平衡被打破了，路德维希听到年老的女人骂了句什么，又突然落下泪来，碧塔阿姨也止不住地哭，一切都变得混乱又复杂。当天他本想跟着再安慰几句情绪失控的两人，但她们把路德维希送回了家，到基尔伯特接他回去的时间了。升中学时她们便搬走了，路德维希问过父母为什么，父母说她们的爱更艰难一些。路德维希理解不来，皱着眉忍不住落泪的情绪，又嫌自己太不成熟。

后来路德维希从搜索到的各类文学和网络小说中勉强明白是怎么一回事。所以他不由自主地对费里西安诺的大家庭不仅能接受还专程帮忙解决校园霸凌一事感到惊奇，虽然处理得显然不够完美。

他想说你家里人对你好好，这时有撑不住的选手慢慢朝他们走来，哑着嗓子要了饮用水。思绪被打断，路德维希上前处理后已经错过了说话的时机。

他和费里西安诺需要管的事不多，有一搭没一搭地聊天，聊一些被打断也无所谓的闲话。其实路德维希不太喜欢这样的闲谈，但费里西安诺确实太能讲了，后来他们谈到米兰昆德拉，路德维希来了兴致，连着五次被打断也仍能接上重新说，最后甚至约着一起去厕所。不论如何，费里西安诺比他想象的懂更多，只是费里西安诺老是一幅“我对这些没兴趣”的态度混淆了路德维希的判断。

最后他们帮着收拾搭建起来的休息站，遣散人群，干到太阳下山才勉强弄完。所有志愿者集合到一块，活动结束后费里西安诺主动邀请他一起去玩点什么，路德维希撇撇嘴本想拒绝，但费里西安诺期待的眼睛实在是太明亮了。于是他被带着在冰淇淋车前要了一个原味甜筒，边往车站走边吃，费里西安诺走路也显得散漫，悠悠地说：“明天我去你家吧。”

“又躲补习？”

费里西安诺摇摇头，玩笑似的锤了几下路德维希的背，反驳：“明天是艺术课我从来不缺席！！下课后我来找你做作业。你一定一定得记得这回事，我的paper就靠你了。”

路德维希皱眉，说自己paper自己写，意大利人料到他要这么讲，装得尤其无辜，化了的冰淇淋缓缓地滑下一条线，路德维希观察得太仔细以至于当费里西安诺说当你默认了后错过了反驳的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写独伊好像完全没法克制自己写亲亲😭😭  
> 本来想3k一卡的。结果还是想先把这个part写完吧  
> 到这里为止已经把我一开始开文时的脑洞全部写完了。  
> 前天耐不住仍然搞了个粗略的大纲。希望有朝一日真的能写完吧🥰  
> 昆德拉是我的私心，昆老师nb


	4. 补习

基尔伯特知道费里西安诺要来家里做客时在屋内转来转去，把饼干、糖和水果都拿到客厅显眼可拿的位置，恨不得自己也搬个凳子蹭到费里西安诺身边，直接代笔写题。然后基尔伯特一下子停住了自己焦虑的步伐，翻翻自己的手机，面无表情地说：“我靠我今天要和伊丽莎白出去玩蹦跳床！”

于是他早上出门前嘱咐了好几遍：“你得拿出点热情来！饼干、饮料、蛋糕，都随便他吃。”基尔伯特正转身准备走掉，又掉头回来拍了拍弟弟的肩：“别欺负他！”

路德维希邀他进门时，对方身上隐约笼着一股颜料和铅笔的味道，费里西安诺显然为了不让路德维希嫌弃自己脏，特意换了身衣服才来。

路德维希问：“你准备几点回去？”费里西安诺愣了愣，路德维希又补了一句：“你要在这边留着吃晚饭吗？那我得要我哥再去超市买点东西回来。”

费里西安诺摇摇头，说：“不不，下次你们可以来我家，我让司机载你们过去。不过我今天骑自行车来的，恐怕不太行。噢我把自行车停你们院子里了没关系吧？”路德维希探头望了一眼，费里西安诺让自行车贴着小路和草地的界限停着，路德维希不由得想笑，然后把费里西安诺请进屋。

路德维希凭借成绩在学校组织下参加学习互助会，辅导学习不太好的同学消化知识。费里西安诺拜托做作业这事，路德维希不认为是过分的要求。

但路德维希第一次领旁人到自己卧室，他的卧室风格简约，东西不多，房内空出不少空间。他专门搬了基尔伯特房里的板凳过来，桌上的空间做了简单的收捡。他的书桌在挑选时便考量到路德维希对实体书的偏执而远大于单人桌大小，课外书一搬走，让费里西安诺坐到旁边作业完全绰绰有余。

费里西安诺果然是边做题边吃零食的类型，当费里西安诺伸手拿第三块饼干后路德维希忍无可忍：“你能不能稍微注意一下饼干屑？！（费里西安诺心虚地瞥了眼地板）还有你不是来学习的吗，饼干吃了三块题却一道没动？”

“我不会才来找你的！”

“刚刚怎么不直接问我？”费里西安诺弯腰擦地上的碎屑，嘟哝道：“我不想打扰你……你是在写历史课的议会制提纲吧？那个很麻烦的。我们要做法国共和史的论文，也很难，我还没动笔。”

“你们班这个课题不是下周就要交？”费里西安诺疑惑地挑眉，正想问你怎么知道，然后想起来自己前几天跟对方谈起过。他记性也太好了吧，费里西安诺腹诽，然后点点头。

路德维希大义凛然地说：“赶快把你的数理作业做完，做完我跟你一起弄历史作业。”费里西安诺突然崇敬地看着他，虔诚地逼出眼泪，大喊：老天路德维希你是我这辈子遇过最好的人！你就是现世的普罗米修斯！一个、一个多么乐于助人又善良的同学！

然后他毫不避讳地扑到路德维希身上，路德维希被抱了个措手不及，同费里西安诺纠缠了好一会才让对方从自己身上扒开并开始学习。

费里西安诺在真正开始做题后就没再吃过零食，也非常安静，遇到无解的题便戳戳路德维希，后来干脆把椅子拉近，方便他直接用手肘召唤路德维希的注意力。

费里西安诺被学习压倒了身板，无力地趴在书桌上，拿着笔艰难地解题，过了一会儿他懊恼地吼了一声。路德维希下意识凑过去看，费里西安诺也陡然把头转过来，和路德维希向前伸的脸离得极近。

费里西安诺立马往后缩直起身来，摸了摸后脑勺，顺带揉了把自己已经发热的耳朵，突然说：“你的经济学得这么好，为什么不去参加相关的竞赛？现在人不是为了好看的毕业履历都不要命了。你这么厉害为什么不去？你得奖了我一定是鼓掌最大声的那个！”

“……”路德维希沉默着，费里西安诺不自在地摸摸自己的笔，见他不搭话干脆把自己不会的题推过去，路德维希抿抿嘴，说：“我能力还不到。参赛是浪费名额。”

“怎么会！”费里西安诺一下子挺直腰，大声喊到，“我们班的康纳上学期去就拿奖了。我觉得你、你比他厉害多了……”路德维希皱着眉盯他，像是要把费里西安诺盯穿，费里西安诺的视线四处晃，晃得结尾的声音都弱下去。

“看这题。”路德维希把下唇咬得发红带紫，费里西安诺拘谨地在座位上挪挪屁股，手搭上前者的肩膀，捏了捏。

几小时后费里西安诺把揉得全是折痕和被擦掉的铅笔印的作业揣入袋子，瞥了眼路德维希的文档，在房内边乱转边啃饼干。路德维希关上文档呼了口气，喊道：“费里西安诺，”意大利人转头看他，路德维希捏着眉心，“我帮你想思路，你为我做什么？”

费里西安诺瞪大眼睛，路德维希以为他站在窗户前隔太远没听清，重复了一遍你可以给我做什么。费里西安诺一下子笑出声，摇摇头，显然不清楚这其实是场有得有失的交易，姿态十分滑稽。他想了会：“你有喜欢的女生吗？我帮你问。我认识很多女生。你也不用担心我会改变立场，反过来跟你抢人，行吗？”路德维希耸耸肩。

“我之前以为你喜欢我哥女朋友。”路德维希站起来伸展了下身体，“你老跟她待在一块。”

“是，”费里西安诺又在笑，路德维希无措地看向他，夕阳的余光移在费里西安诺身侧，柔软地团成一团，意大利人只像在光里乱舞的尘埃，而不是光，“现在你也知道这不可能的啦。”

路德维希的心被一根针刺中，十指都在发麻，不知道是不是因为方才打字太久的后遗症，他甩甩手，没法同费里西安诺对视。德国人悄悄咬自己的舌头，头沉得要命，费里西安诺几步走过来，步子在地板上拖了几下，路德维希下意识要开口提醒对方别把鞋拖在地上走路。

费里西安诺坐下，沉默了会，音量不大：你也那么觉得？

什么？

你也那么看我的吗。费里西安诺抬手想蹭掉眼泪，左右手换着举了好几次，特别不宁愿被谁知道，然后眼泪就直直地掉下来。路德维希仍然傻站着，费里西安诺缩成一只无助的仓鼠，在他面前颤抖，在他家里的凳子上慌乱地擦泪。

路德维希小学时养过一只仓鼠，距现在过了七八年，他还是认为仓鼠很可爱。他伸伸手，想揉一把对方的头发或者拍拍背，直白地告诉费里西安诺他很可爱，我一点都不在乎性取向。但他很怕冒犯，他拉过意大利人正抹泪的手臂，缓缓坐下，说：“没有。我从来不觉得性取向是个问题。喜欢男人喜欢女人，都不是被简单决定的。我很抱歉让你误解我的意思，”路德维希把纸巾盒拿到近处，看到费里西安诺充满泪水的眼睛里倔强的光，有浇不灭的火在烧。

路德维希明白了，费里西安诺更需要一个拥抱，可他浑身僵硬得动不了，只是收紧了捏住对方手腕的力气：“我不和自己讨厌的人交往过多。费里西安诺，只有这一点你必须清楚。”

费里西安诺的眼泪又止不住地往外泛，把路德维希的手也打湿，意大利人主动身体前倾，把呼吸、哭泣和委屈都埋入对方的颈侧，路德维希的耳朵泛红。他的手在空中犹豫了几下，抱住了像仓鼠一样柔软、娇小的费里西安诺，费里西安诺泄出一声哭声，然后急促地呼吸几下，路德维希感到对方体内的什么力量正在躁动、在毁坏，要把这具不够坚强的躯体折磨至死。

路德维希收紧了怀抱，费里西安诺依偎在他胸前，剧烈地喘息，费里西安诺竭力地修补自己的身躯，他身体里尽是气体、空落落的，一下被戳破就迅速地塌陷下去，痛苦如风一样灌入。

“我可能真的不懂幽默。我以为以伊丽莎白起头，会比较有得聊。”路德维希的声音压得极低，“那是句玩笑话。我以为你会说你给我颗糖作为帮你改paper的报酬。”

费里西安诺抽了几张纸在脸上乱擦了几下，鼻子是红的眼眶是红的嘴巴也是红的，路德维希拿了张纸蹭掉对方脸上残留的鼻涕和眼泪，费里西安诺说：“现在时间也不早了。明天踢完球，你再帮我，可以吗？”

路德维希嗓子像被塞了颗枣子，堵得严严实实，他张嘴半天最后点点头，看着费里西安诺收拾文具的手，补充道：“后天、大后天，都可以。踢完球，洗了澡，上好药，随时都可以。你随时都能来。”

费里西安诺临走前踮起脚，讨了个无伤大雅的拥抱，对路德维希道谢，然后给了离别吻。因为路德维希毫无准备，吻贴在下巴和颈侧的交汇，路德维希觉得怪怪的，他稍一皱眉，费里西安诺便快速同他分开，一蹦一跳地跨上自己的自行车，驶出贝什米特家院子后转头对路德维希大喊：明天见！

路德维希笑着同他挥手，回喊道：“专心看路！”等费里西安诺的身影在视野里变成一个小小点，路德维希转身关门，抬手摸脖子，感受到一小片部分湿湿的唇印还留在那，像个烙印、火漆章，没下决心擦掉它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写前几章时明显感觉到自己写文风格的弊端。在努力转变和学习(不知道到底会变好还是变坏  
> 我发现写够3k字也好难。现在才ch4😭😭突然觉得不会十章就能over吧


	5. 采购

球队里的人笑路德维希，说他是费里西安诺的小弟。有人瞧他一身肌肉，纠正对方说也可能是瓦尔加斯的保镖。路德维希起先皱着眉捶造谣者几拳，或者把换下的衣服呼在对方身上，后来只是耸耸肩，说：我没得到我该有的薪酬。惹得队友连连发笑，费里西安诺也跟着起哄，笑得直不起腰。

费里西安诺凭借自己特有的撒娇赖皮功力，迅速同另外一队的球友聊开，路德维希老跟他一起去食堂午餐，放学时互相等另一方下课收包，被费里西安诺强硬地拖入对话。他们聊球衣球鞋，路德维希就冷静地分析价位、质量和品牌，一众人盯着他，然后高年级的男生大咧咧地拍他的肩头，喊道：那以后就路德维希负责我们套装购入了！

费里西安诺看他一眼，说：“我家路德维希可不是能被随便使唤的！来点租金，拿出你的诚意来！”大家哄笑一团，等人到齐后你搂着我我推着你向球场走。这是路德维希除开学生会以外最大的社交平台，费里西安诺拽着他往里挤。

路德维希的朋友，很可惜地说，费里西安诺仅凭几个星期、一两个月便可直接到达他的“最好”。手机通讯录里的备注里清清楚楚标好几年几班哪个部门，日历里没有除了伊丽莎白以外别人的生日。去年生日除了学生群里的生日快乐，只有几个被路德维希拒绝了告白的女生的私发祝福，球队举办的万圣节活动发出邀约时，好巧不巧，他正需要全身心扑在赶运动会筹备方案上，因此错失同人更进一步交往的机会，即使后来混熟，路德维希也没法和队友处得相熟到在更衣室互脱人裤子的程度。

现在他手机的日历里塞满了不同人的名字和降生日期，学生会的例会有的队友更早到，不仅帮忙占个位还忙热情地挥手，喊他过来坐。现在他们的话题主要围绕复活节，费里西安诺被全队娉为最高水准的艺术家，帮大家装饰鸡蛋，路德维希被分配的主要任务是采购颜料（理由是他经济学得最好，一定能买到性价比最高的颜料）。

路德维希主动要费里西安诺帮他一起挑，费里西安诺二话不说早早敲响路德维希的门铃。基尔伯特本想跟着一块去（他也在球队里，只是因为谈恋爱和社团活动常常缺席），路德维希惊讶地问他：“昨天你不是说不去吗。”基尔伯特同他大眼瞪小眼，没了声，好像在看什么中国几千年前的珍宝似的，嘟哝了什么语气又咽下去，摆摆手，喊：我不去我不去行了吧！

“哥……”费里西安诺望着哥俩，他听不懂德语，倒也没觉得语气里有剑拔弩张的硝烟味，没说话。路德维希下意识瞥了一眼费里西安诺，不自然地舔舔唇，无奈道：“你不跟来吗？”

结果基尔伯特一笑，尤为狡猾，用调笑地语气祝他们俩约会愉快。这句故意用了英语，费里西安诺抖了一下，路德维希忙解释说他不知道。

费里西安诺皱皱眉：“不，他知道。”比你还先知道。

“哦，”路德维希从口袋里掏出一张纸，“我特意查了一下。但我搞不懂，说水粉用A和D牌子的显色最好，如果是水彩就用V。但又有七成的人反应D和V特别看纸张质量，但我们是在鸡蛋上画，我不知道哪种最好。”

费里西安诺听完转头看他，路德维希一看就知道费里西安诺一句没听，他正想训几句，意大利人说：“你会开车吗？去我最喜欢的那家店买就好。”然后他按了按车钥匙，一辆涂装风骚显眼的红色福特叫了两声，“我不是不会开，我是不会看路。”

路德维希自己开车的机会甚少，不全身心专注于路况就不自觉呼吸急促、手抖个不停，而费里西安诺又一直在讲话，说这车是16岁生日礼物当时特别喜欢红色自己第一次考驾照挂了一回，路德维希在一个红灯前长舒一口气，语气不耐：“你能不能安静点？”

费里西安诺眨巴几下眼睛，点头闭嘴了。此时路德维希又把他看成一只仓鼠，费里西安诺在副驾上挪了几下坐正。费里西安诺常去的那家店坐落在一排的美术用品店中间，靠近附近的美院以获得稳定的客源。

意大利人轻车熟路地走，路德维希的一只手拘谨地插在一边裤口袋里，摸着里面做了完整资料的纸，费里西安诺笑了：你说的牌子我都用过，大部分纸也用过。你信信我嘛，我不是从来不骗你的吗？而且我不是第一次采购复活节颜料。你担心了一路，也不宁愿承认我很靠谱？

路德维希把脸埋入手里，笑两声，声音穿过手掌而发闷，然后揉了把脸，摇头说不是。他是事事追求踏实和严谨的人，单纯把一件事放给他人做并不能安心，路德维希的脑内有一套完整的系统，发放任务和监管必须同时启动运转，就像环环相扣的政治系统。只是完整不代表完美，因为哪里都不会有完美的系统，所以路德维希总是在接到任务时坐立难安、不可节制地想修补这个系统，让一切都完满地进行。

路德维希抬手捏捏对方的颈部，要他别在意，我的性格是这样。费里西安诺缩缩脖子，哼了声，说没关系我不跟你计较的啦。

那家店空间利用尤为充足，店并不小，仍让人觉得逼仄，只是因为用品太多，分成不同的区域满满当当地排着。费里西安诺夸张地大跨步走进去，老板抬眼认出他，开心地笑了几声，喊他的名字。杰克大叔同费里西安诺一般高，可能稍高一些但也不过一米八出头，他嗓音低沉，胡子刮得干干净净，同路德维希以为的长发长胡子的形象不相符。

老板转头看路德维希，他一只手搭上费里西安诺的肩膀，然后他凑近问：“你男朋友？”

但老板一点都不知道自己嗓门足够大且巨穿透力，店里恰恰没别人，路德维希一下子收回了四处乱看的视线，像小刀戳破纸张似的合成一束定在杰克身上，又迅速地散开，散成成百上千根线移到室内的素描模型、橡皮、参考画册上。

费里西安诺紧张地同杰克大叔对视，后者叹了口气，帮着找出了几盒费里西安诺要求的颜料。路德维希看着费里西安诺唰唰唰挑出画笔，根据费里西安诺的要求抽了几只，费里西安诺看着郑重其事举着画笔的路德维希，憋不住笑了。路德维希笑着问怎么了，他上前扶住笑得乱晃的人，声音几乎是贴着费里西安诺的头发往耳边送，意大利人低头说：你太可爱了路德。

路德维希听清对方的话也轻笑几下，不置可否。费里西安诺最后点了遍笔的数量，老板才过来。费里西安诺跟到前台，放下笔，听到对方问；“将来是？”

“什么？”然后愣了两秒，大叔朝他挤眉弄眼几下，费里西安诺低头笑了，嚷道：“快算算钱吧！”

路德维希在笔这边兴趣十足地晃，抬眼看到老板的一只手一直搭在费里西安诺肩上，像用胶水黏着了扯不下来似的，路德维希皱皱眉，费里西安诺一直在笑，聊天像蚂蚁在爬，听不见声响。

有什么不能大声聊的？

路德维希拔开一只红色马克笔的笔盖，在草稿纸上胡乱涂了两下，余光瞥见费里西安诺和那个大叔头凑得更近，干脆讲起了悄悄话。然后那个杰克又跑到店的另一侧，拿了什么，费里西安诺把钱全付了。费里西安诺喊了两声他的名字，他才从层层笔架中走到收银台。他们和老板道别，费里西安诺的手里抱着一本塑封包装膜完好的厚书。

上车时他提了一嘴，费里西安诺说是上回拜托老板进的画集。费里西安诺盯了他好一会儿，问：“你怎么了？…………我不知道杰克会那么直接，抱歉抱歉。那个词绝对不会再出现第二次了！真的！我保证，路德？”

路德维希心头堵得慌，他才不知道为什么呢，那人提到男友时他只是心慌，不是生气。他现在可是确确实实地烦起来了，费里西安诺小心翼翼观察他脸色的模样也可憎，路德维希没说话。他谨慎地开车，盯着导航，事实证明转移注意力比费里西安诺的道歉更能使他平静。

他们讨论后决定把用具先放在费里西安诺那，然后周一一块上学。路德维希站在车旁清算账目，费里西安诺握住了对方靠近己侧的手腕，用力捏了捏，路德维希瞪了他一眼。费里西安诺又问了一遍他怎么了。

“你讨厌我了？”他试探道。

“啊？”路德维希分身乏术，他彻底把注意力投在费里西安诺身上，不自然地说：“你是不是、其实、所有人都知道你是同？”

费里西安诺震惊地瞪大双眼：“你？”他嘴巴张闭几次，好像这个动作是刺激泪腺的开关，费里西安诺一下子委屈起来，神情落叶一样枯萎下去。

路德维希把手搭在方才那个大叔黏着不放的地方，他盯着费里西安诺的脸，感到一股力量从风、光、云和草里抽出丝来，不竭地往路德维希的身体里汇聚，这股力量告诉他别让费里西哭、别再让费里西落泪、全都告诉他全都告诉他把一切都告诉费里西安诺。

好！全告诉他！

路德维希的倾诉欲涌上来，想把一切都说给费里西安诺听，但却一个字都吐不出来。他难道有什么好倾诉的吗？费里西安诺捏着他的一侧手腕，他搭在对方另一边的肩上。他毫无顾忌地问：他为什么知道呢？

“因为他也是。”路德维希收紧了力，死死抓着费里西安诺肩侧的衣服。就是这个时刻，费里西安诺非常想往后退，但路德维希身上像有磁力一样，将他这个小小的指南吸得摇头晃脑、动弹不得。他把委屈和眼泪吞进肚子，感受着某种情绪从头顶一直到脚趾，在他浑身滚了个遍，令他身上热乎乎的湿乎乎的。费里西安诺的心跳太快了，快到他一下子就辨认出来，他似乎已经喜欢路德维希了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 它的发展似乎已经超出我的预料了😢……  
> 每天3k真的好困难。以前还觉得3k算什么  
> 害😞😞是我太年轻了。再下几章有我特别想写的东西。如果没有意外的话(草)


	6. 理解

路德维希在一天早上醒得意外早，意识清醒时心跳过快，心脏像被关在一块玻璃球里发出闷响，路德维希浑身有些发麻，深呼吸几下拿过手机看了眼时间——五点二十。路德维希盯着手机时间显示上的周六，不知在想什么，然后放下手机，轻手轻脚地穿好衣服出了门。

他还没这么早晨跑过。尤其是现在他每天都几乎到转钟才堪堪能躺下，五个多小时的睡眠还无法让他此刻产生足够的倦意。四月中旬的清晨，风在黛蓝色的天空笼罩下肆无忌惮地驰骋，似乎以一股又猛又实在的力气破入每一个缝隙，打得路德维希额头发凉，路德维希迎着风吹来的方向扫了扫额前的头发，走了一段路等身子稍热后跑起来。

晨跑的习惯是基尔伯特逼着他养成的，就算早上因故不能跑，也会有夜跑作为运动的替代。基尔伯特自律到可怕，当路德维希十岁时，他便开始带着弟弟每日跑步。闹钟响的一瞬间基尔伯特便像刀刃出鞘一样起床，把被子叠得工工整整、抹去褶皱，然后开始锻炼。

习惯开始的时候路德维希年纪尚小，失去了抱怨和反对的最佳时机，反倒变成一天不跑便难受的程度。自来美国后，路德维希都会强迫自己即使学业紧张也要夜跑，路德维希隐隐感到独自在灯光下跑步的乐趣。他穿插在光与昏暗之间，然后无边的事物、房子花草树水，都被容纳在黑暗里，黑暗宽广而沉寂，一切都开始消停、闭嘴，路德维希只听得见自己的换气和跑步声，似乎他伸出臂膀就可以融入暗处，跑入路灯投下的光里是他短暂地同现代文明妥协的时刻。他从亮处逃脱，在昏黑中暂且躲避，然后又踏入灯下，多么像他如今在外国异地的生活。

路德维希在几次跑圈后划出了自己跑步的常规路线，绕得很远，留给他很长时间享受晨跑。跑到四分之一时太阳的光已经开始扫清附近的黑暗，外层是红的橘的，蓝与紫在光的边缘像油画颜料一样被涂抹开，光穿透云层时有惹人振奋的力量，路德维希知道，是一些空气里的粉尘、一些物理上的折射反光或什么。太阳的现身有很长的准备期，路德维希保持匀速前进。

然后他发现一个人站在中心湖的桥上，路德维希减了点速，心想等会得避开别撞上人了。等他慢慢跑过去，那人从自行车上搬来什么，就这么拿来折叠椅坐在不算宽的桥上，还有画架。路德维希瞥了眼天和湖水，湖面两侧的树丛稀少，恰恰空出两处间隙供人赏日出日落，水像靠一条短线、一个点同天相接。

正当他从慢跑调至小步走时，看清了那个装模作样拿着笔涂涂画画的人正是费里西安诺。

老天，他从来没想过费里西安诺原来会起这么早。

费里西安诺认真得很，太阳已经开始染周遭的树与水的颜色，桥面一侧也被扑色，费里西安诺的手直动，一会蘸颜料然后戳在纸上，几支笔换来换去，力道很大，但颜料抹在纸上的声响很小很滑。

看着看着路德维希已经走得很近了，他不好意思地说：“抱歉……”费里西安诺抬头望他，惊了一秒，然后挪了挪板凳，让出条道来，视线转到云与纸之间，笑着说早上好路德。

路德维希回应了句早，侧着身挪过去，正面对着被太阳照得浓墨重彩的景象，这正是费里西安诺用颜料和色块渴望记住的东西。他说：“你每天都这么早来写生？”

“嗯？”费里西安诺手不停，“不，有时候而已。之前有一次碰见你哥，今天碰到你。”他干笑两声。

“为什么不拍下来再画？日出的颜色变幻得太快了，要在它变化之前完成完整的图像是很困难的。”

“就是因为它很快，”费里西安诺重复了一遍，“所有事物都瞬息万变，画为什么不能创造一种新的维度，画一幅动态的画，用静态的笔和线条使画动起来。为什么不可以这样？

“这里面出现的所有的颜色都可以容纳进去，然后保持某种平衡。生活就是要我们去把每一个动态的东西当成静态去逐个捕捉，我不知道如何做，只好先付诸纸笔了。”

路德维希目不转睛地盯着整幅画面，树、鸟、水面、桥、云还有费里西安诺。他下意识里认定就连风，就连无色无形的风，费里西安诺也能表达，不仅能捕捉，还能画出风的寒冷、它是哪个月份的风。

路德维希浑身的血液仍在快速地游走，心脏突突跳，他们虽然没有移动，但仍然一刻不停地在动。光与暗的斗争变成一场和谐的谈判，蓝紫色的模糊交界一点点后退，后退不代表失败不代表结束，暗在光的照射下充当影子，二者共存，路灯感应到变亮的天色而变暗、熄灭。一切既冷又暖，蓝色不只是忧郁，还可以是冷静是晴空是充满温度的，橘色可以显得可怖也是希望的代表，所有的对立面和矛盾尽数混在一起不分你我。不分你我。

风吹走路德维希身上的汗，激得他发抖，他说：“这是你的哲学？”

“嗯哼，”费里西安诺搅了把方格里的颜料，“怎么样？”路德维希笑了笑，捏了把对方的后颈，招呼了一声继续晨跑的下半程。

当天下午费里西安诺照例来他家赶历史课大纲，路德维希正在看《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》的德译本，开头略感无趣，便干脆开始帮费里西安诺理清历史脉络和思路。费里西安诺的注意力似乎是个可变量，时而可专注时而立刻涣散，路德维希恨不得骂他，语气恶狠狠的，费里西安诺哼着鼻音，把尾音拖得又长又慢。

路德维希一边帮人顺文字，一边奇怪，他前女友跟他撒娇他有时下意识瘪嘴，他虽然不会再拒绝但瞧不起这种手段。费里西安诺想写的东西又庞杂又细节，思路跳来跳去，路德维希从几个关键点顺下去，不论如何都无法将费里西安诺的想法全都概括进去。路德维希写写画画涂满了一整张复印纸，他盯着那堆狂乱的、像杂草一样的线条和关键词勾画，上面德语英语法语到处乱飞。

“算了，”费里西安诺望向他，路德维希呼出口气，眼睛发胀：“你用画串起来吧。把与当时相关的艺术作品和专门讲这个主题的找出来，一个个对应历史事件。然后你再以一两幅画中的细节做延伸，把你这些该死的赫拉克利特想法加进去。

“最后，我再帮你改一遍用词。”路德维希心底生出满足感，他不仅履行承诺帮到了费里西安诺，还找出一条十分可行的道路。费里西安诺要来他的电脑，凭着记忆翻找图片，瞥了一眼德国人，他突然转过头：“你戴眼镜？”

路德维希有些窘迫，不好意思地点点头。其实是不戴的，只是他无法长时间面对蓝光屏幕，会假性近视。路德维希从没在人前戴过，前几次辅导他都把眼镜锁起来不让费里西安诺发现，只是今天他准备阅读时把眼镜放到了触手可及的地方，而忘记了费里西安诺尚不知晓这回事。

小学时戴眼镜的同学是暗地嘲讽和恶作剧的针对者。小孩的喜恶表现得像一把刀的刀刃和刀面，它们浑然一体，方才还温柔地贴在你脸上，下一秒翻个角度便将人刺出血来。这种偏见随着年龄增长，有的被逐渐磨圆，有的将此上升为一种价值观，在他自己的世界里有永夜和永昼，将每件事物都一一地分拣出来，标清好坏。所以有的人在高中被叫书虫、呆子，仅仅只是因为他们鼻梁上架的那幅镜框。他们是派对的边缘派，无聊时取笑的中心。

路德维希极度避免被打为“坏的”那一面，他皱皱眉，不确定费里西安诺怎么看，然后他听到对方说：“你怎么做到把眼镜戴得这么好看的？”路德维希笑了，按着对方的颈子要费里西安诺先关心怎么把自己作业写得好看些。他刚刚有一瞬间，认定如果费里西安诺也是仅靠戴不戴眼镜便将一个人评判成好或坏的那一派，他会在接下来的一周内逐步疏远对方，并且维持两人生活的平行线、不再相交。

晚上费里西安诺留在路德维希家吃晚饭，基尔伯特费力地做几盘菜，费里西安诺围观了对方对烤面包机的暴力行径后笑得咯咯响，主动成为了此次晚餐的主厨。

费里西安诺卷着意大利面，突然想到了什么：“我忘了告诉你了，路德维希！莱米准备将这次复活节的队内活动扩展成一次义工活动。他说他上次筹备活动拉广告时认识了一个福利院的老师，这次复活节或许能去那边。”

基尔伯特愣了愣：怎么没人跟我说？费里西安诺接嘴道可能你请假了吧，队内大家不是说你要跟着高二生参加什么庆典？意大利摇摇头，摆出自己不知情的模样，头发也一晃一晃。路德维希耸耸肩，应了声好。他什么也无所谓，他的复活节没有任何计划，甚至根据上学期的状况推测，以为自己可能只会在复活节看一天的无聊电视剧。

莱米的办事速度惊人，离复活节的双休仅隔一周，而在这一周之内各项事务便匆匆办好（当然义工工时的批准走了点后门）。队内分工有人帮忙准备晒好的鸡蛋壳，路德维希他们提着颜料，每个人都准备些玩具和书籍，大家各自出发然后门口集合。路德维希又一次蹭着瓦尔加斯家的车出发，司机也认得他，上车时主动向他致意复活节快乐。

他们先和精力充沛的孩子们在大操场上跑了几圈，玩了些游戏。路德维希和费里西安诺再一次深切地体会到文化差异，有些游戏他们听都没听过，倒是有些在欧洲流行的游戏只有两个人知道。于是他们在一个陌生的游戏中毫无意外地被立刻淘汰，两个人面面相觑，然后一起笑起来。后来两人索性坐下来，费里西安诺体力不算好，玩了两小时的游戏就累得出汗大喘气，他边灌水边扯着衣服扇风。

“慢点喝。”费里西安诺噢了一声，把水瓶放一旁去了。他们安静地注视着远处跑跑跳跳，不时爆发几声大笑的人群，费里西安诺的手肘撑在自己腿上，眯着眼遮挡太明媚的太阳。路德维希问他你是不是特别喜欢小孩。

意大利人哼了一声，然后慢慢地应是，说：“你不太喜欢小孩？”路德维希点头，说很吵很闹，有的还太任性。

费里西安诺盯着他看了一会，大家玩累了准备去涂彩蛋，朝他们招招手，肯定地说：你会发现小孩总有可取之处的。

然后他们一直画到大中午，每个人手上衣服上都沾了颜料，还有指导小孩时被有意或无意蹭上的色块。费里西安诺遭殃最严重，因为所有人都把他当成大老师，都渴望得到费里西安诺的艺术性指导。中午开饭前费里西安诺在厕所里换了件衬衫，路德维希同他一路（之前在对方的提醒下同样带了一件备用衬衫）。

吃饭时小孩也很闹腾，路德维希被吵得头大，在连续两个小孩吃饭敲完和弄泼饭后急躁攀至顶点。结果费里西安诺倒和最会耍泼的小孩斗起来，对方撒娇撇嘴装哭，费里西安诺也跟着撒娇瘪嘴装哭，他骂骂咧咧地问对方：“你为什么这样？！”

所有人都以为费里西安诺真的惹急生气落泪了，福利院的老师慌得手来回搓，视线不时飘向这边，不知该不该上前。

结果那男孩接着骂了几句费里西安诺，费里西安诺的眼泪看着就下来，路德维希盯着，那小孩反倒愣了好几秒后，指着费里西安诺高声喊：“不许哭！”然后他挪着小小的步子上前，弯腰拉过费里西安诺的手，一只肉手揉在费里西安诺的脸上，抿着嘴纠结了好久，小声说对不起。

“那我们吃饭吧。你去自己添。”说完，费里西安诺转回身子，擦了把眼泪，接过路德维希递来的纸巾，把鼻涕醒去。这时所有人都凑过来问你没事吧别跟小孩计较呀，费里西安诺笑着摆摆手。

下午那个男孩还记着费里西安诺呢，非要费里西安诺给他送书，拉着他在操场上比赛跑步。费里西安诺大喊我可不会放水，男孩哼哼两声说放马过来！结果当然是长手长脚的高中生胜利，男孩看着他笑：“你赢了我、你赢了！你不许再计较了，因为你赢了我！”费里西安诺笑得站不直，在离开福利院前还同对方紧紧地拥抱。

一坐到车上费里西安诺就不停地喝水，他疲倦得很，像被拉着罚跑了五圈一样无力地瘫软在座椅上，他瞧着路德维希系好安全带，说：“你现在能知道我为什么喜欢小孩了吗？”路德维希看着他，直直看进费里西安诺的眼睛，后者被盯得头晕晕的，好像路德维希真能看出什么来，能把他的全部都看清。

费里西安诺因为这种错觉而感觉自己此刻浑身赤裸，他往后缩，背部已经紧紧地贴在皮革上。路德维希说：“因为他们简单。而且他们大都处于对事物叫什么并不感兴趣的年龄段。他可以不知道你的名字，你也可以不知道他的名字，但你们能玩一个下午。”

“对，”费里西安诺轻轻地回答，“人的面孔往往会阻碍许多还没有施爱经验的人去爱别人*。因为他们什么也不知道，所以他们以一个人能不能让他们高兴来决定这个人的好坏，而非这个人是什么职业、是什么性别、学历是高还是低。这些东西无法影响他们判断要不要跟一个人玩。

“我希望我能活在孩子里。但是当然，小孩里也有恶的东西，但他们更看重这个人本身是什么。”

费里西安诺太累了，他在车上闭上眼睛浅眠，脑内闪过很多曾经的图像。有的人把他当成异类推搡他朝他吐口水，有的人抱住他、用双大手罩住他不怀好意地抚摸，有的人看到他穿着的名牌而投来夸赞。费里西安诺见过一些人因为他背后的金光对他殷勤，也偷听到他们私下传自己谣言。

可以说，费里西安诺在有自我意识的十多年来，一直致力于寻找自己、抓住自己。他有一颗躁动的心，被许多幻影层层遮盖，当他坦然自己的性向和自己性格里的柔软和敏感后，费里西安诺只希望有谁能屏蔽掉那些挡在他身前的帘子，把他当做一个人，而不是别的标签。他不是“同性恋”下的影子，也不是“贵公子”的模板。

于是费里西安诺常常看到一个人的好，就必须得看到他的坏。而决定费里西安诺要不要爱，不是因为这个人好多一点还是坏多一点，而是这个人会不会对别人好、会不会给别人爱，是不是以他人的本身来接受他人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“人的面孔往往会阻碍许多还没有施爱经验的人去爱别人”——《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》陀思妥耶夫斯基
> 
> 爆字数了  
> 😖这一章部分有想过，但大部分都是自己跳出来的……！之前都没想过，好像有点ooc。  
> 接下来的内容我自己也很期待！！😘


	7. 筹备

复活节次日，路德维希接通表兄们的视频通话，他们解释说为了不打扰路德维希昨天的活动所以才现在来电话。路德维希刚醒没一会儿，嘴里嚼着面包，笑着指责他们又没算好时差。

路德维希同表兄弟们，小时候因着他是大家族里最小的男孩，大家轮流来照顾父母工作繁忙的小路德，长大后他们帮着路德维希提又重又多的行李，在机场里围成一团送他登机，返家时主动开车接人回家。

几个人来回分享了几句复活节的经历便挂断了电话。路德维希在家人里找到安定与安全感，亲情像披覆在他表皮的一副轻铠，帮助他抵御一切外界的痛苦，为他尚年轻而躁动热血的理想护航。

然后路德维希在循规蹈矩和生活不间断的小意外中度过一段日子，总体来说虽同上学期的生活有所改变，但他对此适应良好。他一周去两次诗会和基尔伯特一块喝酒、同费里西安诺胡言乱语，两人再嗤嗤笑出来，谁也听不懂他们的对话。每天放学后踢几场球，然后去健身房待四十五分钟，周末晨跑一圈，有时候能遇上费里西安诺，大多时候不能。基尔伯特给费里西安诺配上一把钥匙和一双拖鞋，供他随时随地都能突入路德维希的房间，进行学习探讨。

他的学校月报组织多了费里西安诺这个人缘广大的情报收集员，加上本田菊从没让人失望的简洁排版设计，还有高年级的伊丽莎白看在基尔伯特的份上帮忙美工。

路德维希的高中生活像在某一刻按下了开关，亮得他产生一种错觉，那就是自此后只会有许多的幸运与安定。

在放假前最后一次大型晚会活动正式进入筹备状态。先前路德维希威胁人说的学生会副会长一事根本是一句谎话，因为他实在没法像那些交际圈中心的人一样，让全校大半的同学都对自己充满好感、被自己感染带动情绪。只不过他办事得力、谨慎认真，上学期时副会长亚瑟柯克兰便看中他这点，常委托工作给德国人，于路德维希而言，多赚些加分项和经验也是场不错的交易。

学生会的资料一路向下级发送，路德维希在校刊里进行宣传和活动投稿，同时他被委派监管某些部门的工作。路德维希在筹集到的几个活动方案中挑了些，同身边人讨论后向上提建议，柯克兰皱着眉瞥了眼，点头同意了，发给准备的部门。同样的，让路德维希监工。

于是路德维希每天夜晚的阅读计划变成了一刻不停地盯在群聊里，从各类闲聊中挑拣出有用的信息。有的部门工作明明后天就必须交方案大稿，聊天内容却仍然是化妆品、美甲、球鞋和某人的恋情，路德维希连着两天靠咖啡因同困意抵抗，熬夜帮忙修改方案，在截止日期前堪堪完成。

第三天他实在受不了，路德维希跟球队请了假，在摇摇晃晃的公交车上眼皮打架，报站广播响起来的前一刻陡然清醒，迷迷糊糊地朝家里走。

他回忆着道具组的预算规划，似乎不太合理，他们加了一堆本不在计划内的东西，贵而无用，路德维希捏捏眉心，回到家在群里讨论起来。最后他们开始争吵，有几个大大咧咧的女生骂他死脑筋、不愧是德国人一点浪漫和新意都没有，有人指责他之前讨论时都没说，现在提出来扫大家兴。

路德维希连续盯手机时间太久了，他视线发昏，憋了一股气，说跟会长那边问问，又有人单独发短信过来：走狗。路德维希飞快地同柯克兰联系，没再检查一遍自己的拼音是否规范，没等消息变为已读，他就迅速关机，把手机抛在身后的床上，长出一口气。

他今天没有踢球，也没去健身房，放学时在车上补了个近四十分钟的觉，海明威的小说看了三十面便搁置在一旁，好几天没时间翻开。他到处查找资料，比对数据，熬夜改方案，最后他得到了一群人的反驳和辱骂，路德维希揉揉眼睛，才想起来今天的作业还没开始，数学的预习也已经搁置了两天。

路德维希的体内涌动了一股躁动，要他不顾形象地大喊大叫，催动他把所有的瓷杯子都砸碎，把门摔裂、摔得整个房子都为之一振。他揉了揉脸，身体剧烈地起伏，整个身体都在发痛，一股力量在他身体内四处冲撞。他脚步沉重地下楼拿了两听啤酒，边喝边写文学作品的赏析，路德维希在黑啤的甜味中得到某种安心，像某种缓冲，他边揉着太阳穴边磨出最后一段。

最后他的头实在疼得厉害，路德维希归因为连续几天缺失的睡眠和摄取量陡增的咖啡，他甚至能感觉到血液在右侧额头的血管内疾奔，而每冲击一次，痛感立马布满他整个右半边脸，沿着颧骨死死扯住表皮的肌肉。他整个右脸像石像一样僵硬，路德维希打了个哈欠，告诉自己：只睡15分钟。一刻钟过去我必须打开手机继续自己的工作。

*

手机不停地发出提示音效，吵个没完，他把铃声改成振动，这块四方形的机器又开始进行不间断的小幅度弹跳，把桌子磕得嗡嗡响。他受不了似的点开界面，每一个聊天栏都发来99条讯息，他点开活动筹备的，里面所有的聊天框都在说他手伸得太长不配对他们的方案指指点点。他又打开会长副会长的消息，每隔五分钟逼问他一遍某某部门进展如何。

接着屏幕弹出通话界面，还没等路德维希按下接通键，三个老师的声音在那头循环，他们一会说普鲁斯特一会传来立体几何ABP点一会又是语法和人称用法，路德维希像在水下听他们讲话，并且越沉越深，到最后只有一些嘈杂的声音在他的头顶盘旋。

他往海底走，触到一片平地，发现自己在机场，机场里极其安静。自己的两三个表兄挤成一团，看到他便几个快步走来，同他打招呼，问他这学期有没有碰着喜欢的人。路德维希摇摇头，但哥哥们搭在他肩上的手臂似乎太重了，像一个巨大的杠铃压在自己肩颈上。

他想分享点别的，比如他参加了诗会基尔伯特和伊丽莎白终于正式交往了和隔壁班费里西安诺相处得不错，但他一开口，就只有一声难听的吐痰音咳出来，路德维希反复尝试，他要说、他要说，他像被关进了自己身体的一座牢笼，灵魂和心正在极力破坏那具无法讲德语的躯壳。

路德维希心凉了大截，他一直以自己是德国人、能快速而流畅地讲德语并书写这门语言为自己的特征，这是他在这个巨大的、信仰与人种同样混杂的美国大陆上能找到的唯一坚实的后路。

他没再使出力气同表兄沉重的手臂相抵抗，于是他被逐步压弯了腰，当他反应过来时，他的背上捆了一个巨大的石块，他的腰背部传来剧痛，腿弯曲，几乎与地面平行，他的手臂反抱住那石头。路德维希浑身的肌肉都在强直性收缩，他大喘着气，知道自己的力气即将在这一刻或下一刻完全崩断。他甚至还想向前前进几步，他稍一抬腰，石头硌痛他的脊椎，路德维希大叫一声，重心由石头接管，整个人仰面翻过去，然后朝悬崖滚去。

*

路德维希因失重感猛地一踢腿，醒了。

他不自觉哼了一声，浑身冷得发抖，腰以下的部位完全发麻，什么也感受不到。他抬起头，后颈和整个肩部既酸又胀，嘶嘶抽气，路德维希伸出没力的双手，在手臂上猛拍了几下。肚子痛，隐隐的痛感像水一样贴在腹部，陡然袭来一阵绞痛，路德维希又趴回桌面：该死。

他揉了揉肚子，头还发昏，把作业挪到一边，行动笨拙地整理书包，他甚至有点想吐。妈的，忘了吃晚餐了。

路德维希使劲地揪自己的大腿，捏他结实的小腿肌肉，终于有所知觉时他起身拍灭台灯，暖着肚子倒在床上。有什么东西贴在他背部，凉凉的。路德维希艰难地转身抽出来，黑屏的手机。

路德维希克制住把手机往墙上砸的冲动，眯着眼开了机。在一片黑暗里，手机屏幕的光亮过于刺眼了，他直接点开短信，给基尔伯特发消息，拜托对方帮自己请一天假。然后点开费里西安诺的号码，他们有好几天没说得上什么话，只有午饭在食堂和课间走廊的偶尔碰面。他打到：明天我不去学校。不必找我。

路德维希看着发送图标从旋转的圆圈变为未读，再次将手机关机，稍一用力，将这该死的只能带来烦恼的东西扔到床边的地毯上，地上传来一声闷响。

路德维希把浑身酸痛的自己裹在被子里。他的大脑和腹部一块疼痛，路德维希的呼吸是挤出来的，他感觉自己在崩溃的边缘，无论如何也睡不着。他强迫自己思考，但越思考右脑就越痛，像有头铁锤在砸头，他思考：想象所建构出来的秩序总是有一夕崩溃的风险。只要人们不再相信，一切就风云变色。*他现在多么像一个崩溃秩序的受害者，一个被铺张浪费的巨型工程里掉落的木板砸中的可怜临时工。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“想象……变色。”——《人类简史》
> 
> 呃呃呃好难，可能下一章或下下章才能真的到我想写的😞😞😞  
> 铺垫真的太麻烦了……！第一次搞连载，终于明白人为什么会坑了。在写想写的东西前的铺垫，真的很折磨人


	8. 孩子

他醒来时肚子传来隐痛，右额的疼痛残留，路德维希看到床边柜上被装进塑料分隔盒的药，还有一张便签：醒酒药，好好休息。路德维希翻身下床，就着水吞下药，洗漱完毕在客厅转悠一圈啃了两片面包和一根不大的德式香肠回了房。

路德维希把手机开机，电量显示变成红色，他的通话记录里显示一串人名，大都是柯克兰的。然后他大不情愿地点开社交聊天软件，亚瑟柯克兰是个固执而讲究细节的人，他给路德维希发了十条消息，费里西安诺发了两条：第一条问他怎么了第二条是表情符。还有球队的队长，问他身体怎么回事，说队里没了他感觉都踢得不过瘾，来热场的女生都少了。路德维希笑笑，无视掉几个活动群组的消息，点开柯克兰的对话框。

副会长先向他道了歉，说他明明没有什么义务帮忙干，何况这次新活动太多自己没考虑到实际情况给路德维希添麻烦了很抱歉。

同时他提出路德维希可以不用管得如此详尽，路德维希大可在最后把关或抽查，无需对每个部门都投入自己全部的身心，事情最后做得不好也不会怪你。

路德维希的手指在键盘上虚晃几下，想反驳几句又不知该如何开口。他如此投入的一切原因都只是因为那是他的工作、是交给路德维希的工作，要是这个世界上注定存在不完美，那么他路德维希若能做到九分，就绝不会呈现八分的成果。

基尔伯特在他七岁时带他第一次爬树，路德维希本身只能垫着脚碰到花园里栽种的高一米三的树上的果子，基尔伯特看到了，突然要求他学习爬树，连续三天，然后他便能挑战摘得离地五米高的果实。当他紧紧贴于粗糙的树皮上时，路德维希的身体在半空中，像一只没有翅膀的蝉，基尔伯特在地上抬头看他，他咬紧牙根向上爬，因为这里没有退路，生活也是。路德维希的生活需要的是一次性的成功，而在此前的努力都只是演习和铺垫。

所以路德维希在睡了一觉起来后，他头脑发昏四肢也无力发痛，他也只把那些辱骂和不满当成一类铺垫，路德维希的决心和经验告诉他，必须踏过这些尖锐石块的阻碍和恶语，才能办出一场配得上他人对自己信任的活动。

结果他一觉醒来，身上负担的几个活动被善解人意的副会长拿走了几个，他只需要在日常之余，抽出一些时间来，管管大致方向，对细节无需过问。亚瑟柯克兰要他手别伸太长，没必要因为一个活动折磨自己。

路德维希躺在床上，盯着天花板上的墙纸和灯，仿佛一切都在旋转，他眩晕起来，手死死地抓住床单，深呼吸几下又一阵头疼，血液在太阳穴旁的血管内冲撞，像潮汐。

所以，他这么多天，牺牲自己的睡眠时间，脑子里把那几个活动的策划记得滚瓜烂熟，一点点盯住细节，他的学业也搁置一边——这就是他的结果？这就是他得到的？他既不能得到足够的分数，路德维希在这么几天以来所做的所有努力和疲劳，都不需要了？

难道一点价值也没有？

路德维希越想越愤恨，开始恨起每一个人，包括亚瑟柯克兰费里西安诺和每一个活动小组的成员。所有人都认为他不必如此斤斤计较，他的努力没有任何意义。头疼变成一条蛇，从额头沿着面部的骨骼向下滑动，颈部僵硬，右肩也隐隐发酸。路德维希的深呼吸变成急促的喘息，他皱皱眉，把无用的情绪憋下去。

他决定今天一天都不要管了。

当晚费里西安诺来找他，路德维希处理完近期的作业和预习任务，正窝在沙发里同表兄们视频。费里西安诺大声地同他打招呼，屏幕那边传来奇怪的欢呼，路德维希翻着白眼让费里西安诺过来，意大利人凑过来毫不拘谨地对着手机挥手打招呼，然后转过身子问路德维希身体情况到底发生了什么。

路德维希刚张了嘴，就听手机那头接嘴道：好了好了，他身体好了。没问题！德语口音很重，几个声音重叠混在一块，费里西安诺瞪大眼睛盯着他们，慢慢笑了。

“去诗会吧？”费里西安诺站起身拉他的手。路德维希挂了通话，说你没带诗集，你没想去诗会。费里西安诺点点头，说：“基尔伯特要我带你散心，他最好也跟着，然后我们来点酒精助兴。我爷爷说我喝多了可以唱今夜无人入眠的音调，虽然我哥说就是破音而已。走吧，走吧！”

路德维希拗不过他，被对方拽起来，抓住他的手腕稳住重心，费里西安诺侧头盯了会。方才那股躁动的、被费里西安诺的语气和句子堆起来的热闹氛围，瞬间冷却下来，变得很平静、像一条溪流在空中流动。费里西安诺挣开他的手，从冰箱里拿了几瓶酒，路德维希拿来袋子接过。

基尔伯特打着哈欠回到家：怎么了，你们要出去私会？路德维希莫名其妙地转回身子，干巴巴地说：“不是你让我们出去散心？”

“噢、是，”基尔伯特挠挠头，“不行，我浑身都是汗臭味，必须洗澡，你们先去吧。等会发定位，本大爷跑来找你们！”

费里西安诺赶着路德维希出了门，路德维希拎着那一袋啤酒，突然有些恍惚，夜晚的低温停在人体舒适的范围内，叶片不再被吹得唰唰响，路灯和房屋里的光像猫头鹰睁开的眼睛，让路德维希有一种被凝视的错觉。

太陌生了，除了手上这沉甸甸的一袋黑啤，一切都太陌生了。费里西安诺走在他前面几步，哼着歌，步子像音符一样蹦起来。费里西安诺突然转过身，耸了下肩对他笑，路德维希突然发现了什么：“不是去诗会？”

“诗会禁止耍酒疯。”费里西安诺慢悠悠地说，步调同路德维希的调为一致，“告诉我吧，你今天为什么不来？是因为那个吗，你跟球队请假的理由？”路德维希点点头，顿了顿，要说点什么，又把那股气憋回去，他一个字也说不出来。

费里西安诺盯了他一会，说：“你知道……”

“我知道。”路德维希打断他。他不自觉低头，把皱起的眉头埋在黑暗里，他和费里西安诺并肩在光与暗里穿梭，一切都融入安静里，费里西安诺不再说话。他为此欣慰，路德维希决心了今天整一天都不会再谈及这个话题。

在路灯和无数人家的灯光的凝视下的路德维希像一条鱼，在岸上生活，不死心地用鳞片摩擦着粗糙的地面，他浑身蹭得都是灰，还有血从体内溢出，路德维希在烈日下喘息，他想要水要沉默要逃避人类。

费里西安诺拉着他坐在湖边的长椅上，把位置共享发给基尔伯特。不时有蚊虫扑到他们裸露的小臂和脚踝，费里西安诺在自己手臂上拍了两下，抱怨了两句，给他递来酒。他们半倚在长凳上喝酒，适应了暗光环境后，能模糊地看到在湖里喂养起来的鱼，路德维希边盯着湖面边灌酒下肚，以费里西安诺难以想象的速度连续喝空了几个易拉罐。

费里西安诺拉住他的手，路德维希瞥了一眼，神情冷漠，眼角和嘴角一样耷拉下去，在费里西安诺眼里是不屑和愤怒。

“你到底怎么了？”路德维希盯住费里西安诺按住自己的那只手，又去看湖面。然后费里西安诺的身体贴近，同他短袖外的手臂紧紧贴在一块。他是故意的。

“我猜你可能根本不知道。我刚刚是想说你什么都可以同我讲，你拥有我的全部秘密和弱点。你不要怕我。”费里西安诺偏头，往来的路上看了看，“基尔伯特一时半会也到不了。你可以跟我说。真的。”

路德维希扯扯嘴角，表情僵硬：“你想听什么？”他顿了顿，呼吸不紊，该死的空气为什么突然变得这么少，“你想知道我为什么狼狈得三天睡不好觉？还是我被当个傻瓜被学生会耍！所有人所有人、都不在乎！”

“也许、也许只是你不适合这项工作…”费里西安诺音量逐渐变小。

“适合？”路德维希把手上近乎空掉的易拉罐捏瘪，“那么整个美国、这个国家都不适合我。为什么这里到处都是敷衍行事和草草了事。既然如此又何必办这么一次活动，那群人又凭什么蹭着好头衔就能拿分？”

“你太较真了路德。”

“如果你认为所有的努力和竭尽全力都是较真的话！”路德维希拿另罐酒的手停下，顿了顿：“你是不是也认为我是个笑话？”路德维希的视野开始打转，那股眩晕感重又袭来，他有一小部分的意识尚清晰，告诉他这是酒精作祟。

可他克制不住，他什么也克制不了了，他拽住费里西安诺的领子，费里西安诺手里的酒洒出来一些，意大利人在惊呼，那个摆出倾听和理解姿态的意大利人在他的愤怒下发抖害怕，就像路德维希以往所结交的人一样。他们作出朋友的姿态，然后在路德维希不可控的情绪后毅然决然地切断联系。没有人可以承担他的愤怒和失控，路德维希为再次认知到这一点而更加怨恨起费里西安诺来，他朝费里西安诺吼道：请您走开吧！我知道、我全都知道！

费里西安诺的脸变得模糊，然后清晰，微风把他脸上的泪痕吹得发凉，路德维希抖了一下，他一个人孤零零，一向如此。他有预感，必须马上回身回家，否则路德维希即将与黑暗融为一体，直到黎明的到达，那时他才会把泪流干。

路德维希猛地站起来，费里西安诺急忙收起空易拉罐和剩下的酒，路德维希昏昏沉沉，走路没法走直线。费里西安诺凑过去，想扶住对方，路德维希同时在推他走，两个人拉拉扯扯，加上费里西安诺手上的啤酒罐，易拉罐磕得砰砰作响，带着费里西安诺的脚步也歪歪扭扭。

费里西安诺急得要哭，此时基尔伯特从一侧暗处钻出来，帮忙带住了路德维希。基尔伯特的眼神告诉他，他都听见了，基尔伯特说：对不起。他揉了把费里西安诺的头，接过布袋子，说过晚安后半扛着路德维希回家了。

费里西安诺摸摸鼻子，打电话给司机。方才路德维希几乎靠在他身上，距离太近，路德维希在嘶吼，声音有瞒不住的哽咽，很浓的酒味滚到费里西安诺身上和鼻腔里，放大后的路德维希的蓝眼睛，还有蓝眼睛里的不解。他像个孩子，费里西安诺给他下定义，路德维希还是个孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太难了。我不会写吵架😓😓……  
> 怎么这个情节要拖整整三章………………………………😓这也是我没想到的


	9. 完美主义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是个异乡人  
> 在这片海水压着的海底世界  
> 太阳用弯曲的光来窥视  
> 空气在我两手间漂浮  
> ————《我》索德格朗

第二天正常上学的路德维希，总感到有几束不善的目光打在他身上，路德维希怯于或不屑于回应。但他表现得更沉默，老师权当他身体不适，甚至有关系不错的老师下课后过来安慰他几句，路德维希只点点头。

午餐他没去找费里西安诺，基尔伯特向他强调了好几遍一定要跟小意道歉，路德维希心底清楚，但想不到最好的道歉姿态和语句，一直忍到放学。

费里西安诺拽住他往更衣室拖，表现得毫无隔阂，执拗地说只要踢场球踢场球就没事了！路德维希本来认定了今天和费里西安诺的相处会尴尬，但又被他劝得动摇。这时亚瑟柯克兰喘着气跑来，喊住了他。

副会长见路德维希没回信息，又担心他的状况，打了几句官腔：“我明白你的心情。这次都是我没安排妥当，没考虑到高一年级时间也很紧迫。真的很抱歉！我会努力协调的，路德维希，不要有太多负担。我知道你能做得很好，但一切以个人生活为重，不必过多操心，我会再安排的。”说完他拍拍对方的肩，然后挥手又跑开了。

费里西安诺观察着路德维希的表情，柯克兰的话没有破绽，但却让路德维希的某种情绪重又点起。费里西安诺在对方阴沉的脸色里，看到了那个固执而敏感的小路德维希，在他体内乱窜，路德维希一下变得弱小、羸弱，身形消瘦下去。于是他握住了路德维希的手腕，强硬地说：“走！我们去球场！”

换好球服的路德维希彻底点燃了怒火，他撒气似的传球射门，撞人不收力，跑步速度比平时更快，但行为却鲁莽起来，没有章法也看不到他先前的那些小计策了。直到费里西安诺一下惊叫起来，大家急着把人围起来，然后有几个人看向他。

刚刚那球是路德维希传去的。

费里西安诺可怜巴巴地望他，眼神和挪到费里西安诺头上的阳光同他们第一次见面的画面重合，路德维希心脏因方才的运动而猛烈跳动着，心跳声过大过猛了，仿佛要撞开他的胸膛。路德维希上前走去，扶住费里西安诺，两人一瘸一拐地往医务室走，身后传来吹哨起哄的调侃，两分钟后变成新一轮比赛。

“哪里伤了？脚踝？”

费里西安诺摇摇头，小声嘟哝着好痛好痛走不动了。路德维希叹了口气，正想问要不要背他一段路，费里西安诺见人停下，疑惑地转头，说：“伤过好多次了，是脚趾。你不会把我扔这吧！”

“怎么可能！”路德维希突然来了气，半吼了后又后悔。他一整天对费里西安诺都有股气想撒，不论是没有来主动找他的时候，还是放学后拉他去踢球时，或者是现在。他难耐烦躁，希望费里西安诺别再这么有活力，最好用劲办法让费里西安诺变成一棵枯草，音调不再高、动作幅度也变小，别再摆出一副有力气去理解自己、包容自己的模样。

他再把对方的手臂环在自己肩上，拖着人继续去医务室。费里西安诺的意识都被痛觉打断，没心思找话题来填充空白，只能嘶嘶抽气，时不时哼出几声鼻音。路德维希揪了把他的腰，跟他说一会就到了，别老想着脚痛，越想越痛。费里西安诺嚷道怎么可能，你是唯心主义者吧！

基尔伯特身上常负伤，同医务室的老师被迫混得熟，路德维希作为亲弟弟共享了资源，于是他知道在医务室窗外靠右数的第二个盆栽下或者后门地毯里会藏至少一根钥匙，费里西安诺靠在墙上看他到处翻找。正当他向后门走时，史密斯先生从前门探头，朝他打招呼：“路德维希！出什么事了，你哥伤了？”原来因为今天他们没打多久就光荣下场，时间尚早，史密斯先生正准备收拾东西离开。时机凑巧。

路德维希帮着处理，在史密斯先生的指导和过往经验下冰敷，费里西安诺确实如他所想的那样没再讲话，连疼痛的呼气声也消失了。费里西安诺的右脚被毛巾和冰块遮得只剩脚板，他盯着费里西安诺的脚踝，问：“为什么不改变踢球方式？伤过那么多次，该改了。”说完又觉得自己语气强硬。

费里西安诺还没接话，就听到史密斯先生说：“我还有急事，不得不先离开了。我看那位呃、瓦尔加斯先生肿得并不严重。冰敷过后不严重就少走路，买个支具固定住伤腿。麻烦你锁门了，路德维希。再见！”

路德维希愣愣地看着虚掩起来的门，又望望费里西安诺，然后他发现费里西安诺正如方才他所期望的那样，显得脆弱、像株枯草，他们现在立场转换，路德维希反而是相较下更强大的人。他需要费里西安诺同自己一样弱小，费里西安诺也需要路德维希变得弱小。路德维希的手被冰得发麻甚至刺痛，他换了换手的姿势，心底那点愤怒被揉散。

“现在我也掌握你的弱点了，路德。”费里西安诺音量极低，“你现在没法再甩掉我了。你得照顾我的脚。”路德维希呵他别乱动，对方直直地看他。

“什么？”

“我现在知道了，你既是个唯心主义者又是个完美主义者。不仅事事都要到最好，还爱对别人撒脾气、撒娇。”费里西安诺轻飘飘地说。

“不，”路德维希摇摇头，“我在问弱点。我知道你什么弱点？”费里西安诺以为他在耍赖，看进他眼底，像只钩子要把路德维希所有的秘密和心思都钓出来。路德维希一下反应过来，他在说那个可怜巴巴、像小狗一样的求助眼神，费里西安诺的性向。

路德维希皱眉：“不，那不是弱点，费里西。那是你自己。”

他从不把那看作是弱点。难道这个世界上会有人指着一个人大声喊：“天啊！快看！他是异性恋！”吗？路德维希从来没觉得自己抓住了谁的弱点，就算他知道一个人的弱点，非必要情况下也不会拿出来宣传和威胁。费里西安诺完全误解了他，而这个误解在路德维希的心理打结，他不希望费里西安诺一直是以这样的心情同自己相处的。

费里西安诺抿抿嘴，似乎没法接话，路德维希叹了口气，意大利人又说：“问题迟早会被解决的。你大可依靠我们呀路德，莱米和肯都是学生会的成员，他们人很好，肯定会帮你。事情太多，我能帮你盯流程，”费里西安诺见路德维希神色不对，问他：“你为什么老是在帮助别人，却不接受他人的帮助？”

“既然我自己能做到最好……”

“如果和大家一起能做到更好呢？”路德维希把冰袋和毛巾拿开，避开了费里西安诺的回答，他压下徒生的哽咽，说：“对不起费里西。”

当路德维希叫他名字时，用他强忍的平静语气和低沉的语调，费里西安诺突然生出拥抱对方的欲望，然后把刚刚的话再对路德维希讲一遍。虽然他不明白路德维希对自己的完美到底有怎样不得不追求的偏执，但他想让路德维希明白，完美和不完美都是路德维希，不要让情绪潜伏，不要。费里西安诺挣扎着往前蹭，被路德维希呵住了。

休整好后，他不顾对方反对，背着费里西安诺到车上，再背他回家，把他送到沙发上准备离开。他很少同费里西安诺的哥哥碰面，学习辅导也都是在自己房间，费里西安诺之前面露歉意地解释说哥哥看到我带男生回家会气疯。所以当罗维诺见到输过密码和指纹锁进来的人是个高大强壮的金发男人时，立时震惊得差点骂人，直到看到费里西安诺那只裸露的肿脚。

路德维希把费里西安诺的衣服、鞋和包留下，三言两语介绍完情况后潇洒走开。罗维诺在路德维希的背影和费里西安诺间扫了几个回合，然后他把马克杯往桌上猛地一磕：哈！什么都被老子知道了！

晚上他收到肯和莱米的信息，说要是能帮到大帅哥路德维希的忙是本人整个高中生活的荣幸，路德维希无奈地发笑。纠结一番后，莱米没事干帮他分担了一个组的活动，肯发来了邮件，好几大段的管理经验分享。

路德维希晚上躺在床上时，想起第一个圣诞节他完全急不可耐回家的心情。飞机票订购成功时他激动得没睡着觉，平躺在床上，手指按入床单的褶皱，期待着德国的风德国的雪，公众广播里的标准德语和自己熟悉的邻居面孔。

每一个语调和字符都认识，他全身心被家乡的归属感所包裹，或者说，路德维希自觉自己被美利坚所排斥，这片土地要把他抛走似的，只有回到德国才踏实。他始终不认同自己是同时属于美国和德国的，所以他在寒假后尽可能地带些德语书过来，在书里他才能看到他自己、找到他自己。

路德维希清楚，他不止害怕失败，还害怕被他人替代，害怕这里没有他的价值，没有人需要他。因为他做得不好，所以这里不需要他。

他一个人不知所措地探索来探索去，希望被谁看到，与人发生交集，让自己同这片土地有所联系。有的人刚伸出援手又被吓回去，因为他太凶太认真太急躁，重复几回，几乎让路德维希否定自己的价值。但费里西安诺没有，他还继续往下伸，捞到那个在归属感和完美主义里沉溺的路德维希。

路德维希不想再自愿做孤零零的，一个人了。

他在入睡前听见一个声音，怒声指责自己，骂到：你现在觉得这很好吗？你因为自己做不到所有人心里的完美，你对着基尔伯特发脾气，你不理费里西安诺、甚至让他为你困扰。难道现在的你就很完美了？！路德维希想起身大声反驳，但他陷入了半梦半醒的陷阱，发不出声，然后他才反应过来那是他自己的声音。

也许这里有不一样的完美需要他追求，一个不用独自一人追求和承担的完美主义，一个路德维希的完美主义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭终于写完了这part！！！  
> 有各种各样的不足，等全文完结了再来改吧！😭


End file.
